Tori Vega
'Victoria "Tori" Vega '(played by Victoria Justice) is the 16-year old main character and star of Nick's hit show Victorious. Tori Vega experiences the biggest change of her life when she transfers from Sherwood High School to Hollywood Arts, where she's able to practice her "craft" (acting, singing, and dancing) and make new friends as well as enemies. Though she is still sometimes out of her element, she is quickly learning how things work at Hollywood Arts. Tori is kind, funny, hot, a little bit neurotic. Nevertheless, she is always there when her friends need her, and they return the favor. Tori Trivia *She is half Latino from her father's side. *It took her three tries to pass the Bird Scene. *One of the apps on Tori's phone is TwitFlash which is a Twitter app. *Tori has a sticker on her fridge that says 'iCarly.com'. *It is said in the Pilot that Tori has never had one cavity. *Her screen name is ToriVega. *She has kissed both Cat and Jade's boyfriends (Beck in the Pilot; Daniel in Cat's New Boyfriend). *Tori has been hit on more than one occasion, Trina in Jade Dumps Beck, and Cat in Cat's New Boyfriend. *Tori got into Hollywood Arts by singing Make It Shine. *She first met Andre from Hollywood Arts. Relationship with the Other Characters Trina Vega Trina is Tori's sister and is essentially the reason that Tori got into Hollywood Arts, as Tori had to fill in for her at the "Big Showcase" after Trina drank a herb gargle that made her tongue swell. When Tori considers leaving Hollywood Arts, Trina and Andre encourage her to stay. Despite how often they argue, it is clear by the song Tori dedicates to her sister that she really cares about her, even if Trina is a bit of a spoiled brat. Trina show her sisterly affection for Tori the Pilot when she tells Tori did great job in in the showcase. (See: Torina) André Harris André is Tori's best friend and shoulder to lean on. Tori and André became instant friends when he and Trina were partnered up for the talent show and he begins spending a lot of time at her house. André is probably one of the main reasons that Tori came to Hollywood Arts in the first place. He was the one who volunteered her to take Trina's place when she had an allergic reaction. When Tori wanted to give up after Jade poured coffee on her in Improv class, André was the first to point out that she was special and that she belonged at the school. He has written every song she has sang since Make It Shine. Some people think these two should be in a romantic relationship. (See: Tandré) Jade West Jade and Tori are currently 'frienemies'. Tori and Jade did not get off on the right foot when they first met, and at times seem to have a rivalry going (for parts in plays for example). The first time they met, Jade instantly hated Tori because she thought Tori was flirting with her boyfriend, Beck when really Tori had spilled coffee on him and was only trying to dry it off. As revenge, Jade poured coffee all over Tori and humiliated her in front of their entire Improv class. On her second day at Hollywood Arts, Tori fought fire with fire and humiliated Jade by kissing Beck during their alphabet acting practice. As of episode 3 however, they apparently begin to develop a friendship. In Stage Fighting, Jade makes everyone believe Tori hit her on purpose. Although Tori found out Jade was faking, she didn't report her. Since then, they've become relatively friendly. Jade also seeks Tori's help in Freak the Freak Out. (See: Jori) Beck Oliver Beck and Tori are good friends. They kissed in the pilot episode during an improve scene in class. Tori was so happy after she kissed Beck and said she "loved" the school. It is difficult to say whether she was happier about the actual kiss or because she got revenge on Jade. Lots of fans say Beck and Tori should get together as a couple. (See: Bori) Cat Valentine Cat is one of Tori's best friends. Although Tori sometimes is mad at her confusion, they always somehow have a friendship. In the episode Cat's New Boyfriend, Tori becomes jealous that Cat is dating her ex-boyfriend and Cat later finds them kissing, causing Cat to cry and leave. Tori immediately feels terrible, and keeps trying to contact Cat to apologize, but Cat ignores her. Tori finally forces Cat to talk to her in school, and Cat punches Tori because she says, "You can punch me in the face", and Tori gets to apologize. After the two talk for a while, Cat forgives Tori, and their friendship returns to normal. Tori refers to Cat as the 'sweetest thing ever' in Cat's New Boyfriend. (See: Cori) Robbie Tori met Robbie (and his dummy Rex) when asking for directions on her first day. She was at first weirded out by Robbie, but eventually saw them as a friend. In "''Robarazzi"'' Tori (for the first time) got angry at Robbie for a very long time for making up the Robarazzi Blog and humiliating other students with their private business, including her. (See: Rori) Erwin Sikowitz Tori initially met Sikowitz outside the Hollywood Arts campus on her first day, and thinking that he was homeless, gave him two dollars. On her first few days, he didn't show her any special treatment because she was new to improv which didn't seem to bother Tori at all. Since then, she has developed a friendship with him just like the rest of the group has. They all know his is a bit odd and eccentric but they accept his weirdness. They trust him. Tori and her friends showed how much they like Sikowitz because they cheered wildly when he sang at the Karaoke Dokie. Photo Gallery Click here to view Tori's Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Females Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Actor Images Category:Actors